


六渡桥之恋

by timerdodo



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerdodo/pseuds/timerdodo
Summary: *小人物故事*小混混阿龙x汽修工阿北*每个世界的居都应该拥有一个属于他的北





	六渡桥之恋

小镇青年阿龙中专毕业，在镇上晃荡了一年，文不成武不就。  
家里接连给说了几门亲，女方都挺愿意的，他愣是一个没看上。要说这阿龙，也确实有挑拣的资本，卖相着实不错，生得是浓眉大眼高鼻薄唇，好好拾掇拾掇，比起电视上的小明星也分毫不差了。  
阿龙觉着在镇上待一辈子没意思，也没想这么早早地结婚生子，于是和发小两人一合计，收拾行囊，进城打工去了。  
先开头在厂里，干了一段时间阿龙觉得没前途，脑门一拍，就学人去当古惑仔了。  
花衬衫皮裤大金链子是标配，这是他唯一拿得出手的一身，出街收保护费讲究个排面，一般不轻易穿出门。  
也真是触了霉头，今儿个走到半道，破摩托就罢工不干了。阿龙骂了声操，推着车沿路走出两百多米，恨不得直接把这破车就地扔了。真是猴子捡了块姜，这还是和他一块儿的打工仔阿英看他总也泡不到厂妹，撺掇之下他才买的这辆二手雅马哈，原本是买来装逼的，谁知搞了台祖宗回来，三天两头哑火，十分气人，他扔也不是，不扔也不是。  
这一带前不着村后不着店的，阿龙推了好半天，这老爷车贼沉，他推得出了一头一身的汗。终于给他看到一个汽修店，虽说是修汽车的吧，可他想四轮的二轮的，原理也差不太多。  
阿龙进去问了一圈，几个洗车的小工一个个朝他摆手，都说修不来。他正打算摆个黑脸，拿出古惑仔的派头，其中一个小工指了指里面：“阿北会修摩托。”  
有人会修就好，阿龙就吭哧吭哧地推着车，找阿北师傅去了。转了一圈，也没看到一个人，阿龙喊了一嗓子：“阿北师傅在吗？”  
“在呢在呢……”  
他一时辨不清这声是从哪儿冒出来的，听着倒像是土地公在说话，闷不拉几的，不知道憋在哪个犄角旮旯里。找了半天，才在一辆大吉普底盘下找到晃来晃去的两条腿。也难怪他刚才找不见，这腿太细了，眼睛瞟过都漏过去了。  
阿北师傅说着马上好，听声音是个年轻的小师傅。他脚一蹬，从车底滑出来，阿龙差点以为真的土地公显灵了，那车底盘也不知道多脏，搞得灰头土脸的，脸上都是机油，花猫似的。  
阿北小师傅不好意思地拍了拍手，走过来看了眼他的摩托，咦了一声，问：“大哥，你就这样一路推来的？”  
他不问倒还好，一问阿龙就气哼哼的，转了转肩膀：“昂，推了二里地呢。”  
阿北惊了，一双眼瞪得圆溜溜的，“你忘了挂空挡，这车可挂着一挡呢！我连推都推不动，大哥你可真有劲儿！”  
阿龙有点懵逼，他都不知道推车之前还得换挡，但被莫名其妙地夸了一通心里又挺舒坦，立刻做出云淡风轻的样子：“昂，刚忘了换，我说怎么今天推着有点沉。”  
这还只是“有点沉”，阿北看着他的眼光更崇拜了。阿龙状似无意地鼓了鼓大臂，不经意间展示一下鼓胀的肱二头肌，收获了对方小动物一样亮晶晶的目光。  
被这台破车搞坏一整天的心情瞬间就好了。  
别看小师傅年轻，手艺倒真不赖，阿龙看他一阵捣鼓，那半死不活的摩托居然发出一声轰鸣，有点雄风重振的意思。  
“成了！”阿北猛地一起身，哪知阿龙凑他那么近，这一撞不打紧，主要是他一受惊，手上一用劲，机油溅了阿龙一身。  
阿北吓坏了，这衬衫也不知道值几多钱，但他看到对方脖子里挂的金项链，顿时就慌了，阿龙还没说什么，他先来了个90度鞠躬三连。  
“对不起对不起！这衣服我给你洗！咱们店里有专门的洗剂，机油汽油保准都能洗干净的！”阿北七手八脚地扒他衣服，衬衫连同里面的背心一套都扒下来，原地半裸的阿龙跟他大眼瞪小眼，阿北一拍脑门，“你先穿我的衣服吧，明天洗好晾干我给你送去。”  
阿北噔噔噔跑去员工换衣间，又噔噔噔跑回来，拿来一件圆领T恤。阿龙套是套上了，就是胳膊和胸肌紧绷绷的。  
摩托修好了，阿龙正要问修车费几钱，阿北又和他道歉：“今天实在是对不住，这车我免费帮您修了。”  
阿龙看着花猫紧张兮兮的样子，乐了，想逗逗他：“你们老板是不是待你不好啊？”  
“啊？”阿北满脑袋问号，不知道他干嘛突然问起这个，“没啊，老板人挺好的。”  
阿龙跨上车，扣上头盔说话声有点闷闷的：“衣服我明天来取。”  
这一番折腾，天都不早了，阿龙哪儿也没去直接回家，准备出摊了。  
阿英正躺着玩手机，看他换了身行头回来，顿时乐了：“上哪儿搞的小孩儿衣服？”  
阿龙确实怕把衣服撑大了，一到家赶紧脱下来，拿手里闻了闻，又抬起手臂闻闻，这衣服上怎么一股子奶味，搞得他身上也奶乎乎的。那小花猫身上八成也是这味儿，那应该算奶猫了？  
他胡思乱想，阿英一脸八卦围着他问东问西。阿龙啥也不说，只嘿嘿笑，假金链子随手扔饭桌上，脱下来的T恤倒是妥帖地叠好放枕头旁。完了换上背心大裤衩，推着车子出摊去了。  
这是阿龙夜里的营生，他的夜排挡在六渡桥夜市小有名气，生意火爆。其实光靠这一项收入就抵得上写字楼里的小白领了，可是阿龙觉得没有梦想的人生和咸鱼没有分别，而他的梦想，就是当古惑仔。所以夜市再赚钱，也是副业，必须分清主次。  
凌晨三点收摊，躺下已经是四点半，阿龙睡过去，梦里有只毛绒绒胖乎乎的小奶猫绕腿蹭腿翻肚皮，一会儿又钻进他衣服底下，搞得痒酥酥的。  
醒时已经是大中午，阿龙在一阵奶味中惊醒，裤裆潮湿不说，内裤还支着老高的帐篷。他也不知道脑子怎么想的，头一歪就扎进那件T恤里，手也伸进内裤里。他好久没弄过，很快就打出来，量还挺大的。  
临出门的时候阿龙瞥了眼被揉乱在枕边的T恤，不知道出于什么心理，把它留下了。  
一路骑着摩托，阿龙都没留意自己哼起了歌。  
“龙哥！”  
阿龙一进门就听见阿北喊他，好家伙差点没认出来，今天阿北的头脸干干净净，深蓝的工作服也干干净净，两个手一齐举过头顶朝他挥挥，像个成了精的雨刮器，他毫不吝啬表情，大大的笑容就像这热辣的午后阳光，阿龙的心情莫名地就飞扬起来。  
阿北搁下吃到一半的盒饭，往里跑去，片刻后拿着洗好的衣服出来，还献宝似的正反抖落一番：“都洗干净了，我手洗的，保证跟新的一样，龙哥你看看！”  
阿龙接过来时，特意留心了一下衣服上的味道，是普通的皂香。他也说不清自己为什么有点小小的失望，更加不知道自己一开始在期待什么。

阿龙是从什么时候开始变得奇怪的呢？对于这个问题，阿英也感到奇怪。他把种种迹象仔细咂摸过一遍之后，觉得一切都是从那件奇怪的童装T恤开始的。  
从那天之后，阿龙的摩托车就开始经常性故障，并且有越来越频繁的趋势，从一周坏一次，到五天，到三天。  
作为车主他自己倒是不着急上火，倒把阿北修郁闷了：“龙哥，你这车，太破了……车胎前天才补过，怎么又穿了。”  
阿龙盯着他随着动作一晃一晃的毛绒绒的脑袋瓜，头顶有个可爱的旋，他看得眼发直，嘴里喃喃：“没事，还不够破……”  
“啊？”  
“哦，我是说没事，你慢慢修。”——才怪。阿龙原先恨这破车三天两头坏，如今恨不得它天天坏。  
“要不我帮你留意留意，有没有靠谱的二手车？”  
阿龙看着阿北毫无防备的眼睛，回绝得一点都没有犹豫。  
阿北声音有点闷闷的：“我感觉我技术不行老修不好，每次还收你钱，我都不好意思了。”  
“我对他有感情了。”阿龙莫名其妙地回了一句。  
阿北十分茫然，却敏感地察觉到阿龙不太高兴，又想不通为什么，便识相地不再提了。  
后来阿龙的车莫名其妙又好了，只是他露脸更频繁，基本上每天都要去汽修店转一圈。他只说他们老大调他过来管这一片了，而他每天白天的工作就是坐着看阿北修车。  
阿北弯腰修引擎的时候屁股和腿很好看，躺着修车底盘的时候两条露在外面的腿姿势非常容易让人联想到某些小电影里的镜头，连取景都很相似。而阿北的腰很细，比他看过的所有厂妹都要细——一只手就能环过来了。阿龙必须非常懂得克制，才能忍住不要从后面抱上去。当他忙上忙下出了汗，薄薄的衣服贴身上，阿龙觉得自己需要透口气，好像累到的是他一样。  
工闲时阿北会挨着阿龙坐一块儿吃几盘鸡，虽然他俩水平差不多，都菜得抠脚，极少能吃到鸡，但这是阿北每天乐此不疲的休闲项目。  
由于阿龙起床的时间总是饭点前后，经常他过来的时候阿北都在吃饭。他会随口吐槽盒饭难吃，阿龙不动声色地问他平时爱吃点啥。  
“西红柿炒鸡蛋！土豆丝儿！”阿北想也不想，脱口而出。  
阿龙忍不住要笑，料想他会说家常菜，却没想到会这么家常。  
“行，今儿晚上就请你吃西红柿炒鸡蛋和土豆丝儿。”  
阿北眼睛眨巴眨巴，问了一个早就盘桓在他心里的问题：“哥哥，你是不是想盘我啊？”  
他直截了当，阿龙也不含糊，直接凑上去嘴了一口，完了还砸吧一下，这家炒菜确实不咋地。  
亲都亲了，这会儿眼睛对着眼睛，倒各自闹了个大红脸，又像偷吃果子的小孩儿那样双双笑起来。

城市的晚八点，每一栋楼，每一个亮着灯的窗口，都是一幅人间百态。年轻的情侣依偎在沙发里共度偷闲时光，家有老小的已然洗漱上床，街道上有加班结束匆匆行路的夜归人。  
夜市的一天到这儿才刚刚开始。塑料桌子椅子挤挤挨挨，油锅刚起，一把辣椒炝锅，爆香的辣椒分子飘散在空气中，和别的摊上其他夜宵小食的香味融合在一块儿，成就了一种市井之间独特的烟火气。  
“活接，来两斤麻辣，两斤蒜泥，再要一斤螺！”  
“好嘞！”阿龙嘴上叼着烟，麻溜地架上锅。热锅冷油，一把花椒下去，香味瞬间爆出，葱姜虾依次入锅，大火翻炒。  
阿北坐在小马扎上，离灶头最近的位置，看他哥被灶火映得红彤彤的脸，额角脖子都开始挂汗。  
六斤重的生铁锅，加上锅里拉拉杂杂，将近十斤的分量都在阿龙一个手上，颠着轻轻松松，可以连翻十多分钟不带停的。他这一手附近的吃客早就见惯不怪，只有阿北每天看却都不会生厌。阿龙炒菜时只穿一个黑背心，大臂肌肉胀鼓鼓的，蒙着一层亮晶晶的汗，阿北看得眼睛也亮晶晶的。  
和他表情一致的，还有另一桌几个女学生，举着手机角度奇怪，一看就是在偷拍又不好意思。一个个脸上泛着异样的红光，时不时凑在一起爆发出一阵嬉笑尖叫来。阿北心里有些吃味，站起来朝他哥走过去。阿龙冲他弯了弯眼睛，阿北从他嘴上摘下烧剩的半截烟，顺手塞进自己嘴里。  
油锅呲呲响，阿北慢悠悠吐出一口烟，笑得肆意又张扬。要不是大庭广众，这会儿填进他嘴里的应该是阿龙的舌头。  
阿龙力气大，颠勺有点技术，虽没有什么名贵食材，但大火猛炒的小菜，自有一番粗犷野趣，在左近也算小有名气。最近小龙虾旺季，来找他炒虾的可谓络绎不绝，他和阿北的宵夜菜单也随季节调整。  
阿北老家关中，饮食习惯决定了他鱼虾吃得都少，剥虾手笨得很，又懒，懒战胜馋，俩小时也弄不了一盘。阿龙一抬头就看他在那半天整不明白，胸前倒是溅了一堆辣油，笑着直摇头。  
夜市摆摊赚钱是真的，辛苦也是真的，一站就是好几个小时，手上铁锅不停地掂，阿北可算知道他这膀子肌肉怎么来的了。  
十二点多的时候食客逐渐散去，阿龙又给他重新炒了一盘，陪他一起坐下来，给他剥虾肉，阿北反倒是一个接一个往他嘴里塞。  
阿龙还有一手绝活，囫囵个龙虾进嘴里，不用手帮忙，出来就是一副完整的虾壳。最后剩一个，他用嘴剥了，一把揽过阿北，直接嘴对嘴喂了过去。阿北慌了一下，第一反应去看四周。夜深了，人本来就少，大家各忙各的，没人注意到他们这儿。这下阿北胆儿肥了，凑上去舔舔他的嘴，挑着眉头小声说：“味儿淡了，我加点佐料。”  
所谓灯下看美人阿龙是越看越稀罕，又反亲回去，这干脆回连舌头都伸进去了，把阿北亲得气喘吁吁才肯罢休，还美其名曰：“调味。”

他俩平日里在家也是这样没羞没臊，舍友阿英经常受到迫害，曾多次提出抗议，均被无视。  
租的房子隔音不好，晚上他们这屋里有点什么动静，隔壁听得一清二楚。第二天阿英就会用谴责的眼光看着他的发小，又用一种微妙的眼光看着他身边那个傻呵呵的小子。后来阿龙直接送了他两盒工业级抗噪耳塞，阿英被迫开始了在疯狂的狗粮攻击下掩耳盗铃的生活。  
“我去买烟，要带什么不？”阿英也就是顺口一问，却没想到他居然开口要自己帮他买套。  
“什么型号？”阿英故意问得咬牙切齿的。  
阿龙看了他一眼，淡定道：“大号。”  
不要脸，太不要脸。阿英觉得论脸皮厚度他是输了，对方已经是王者了，他只能仰望。  
至于其他，什么一开厨房门看到狗男男抱在一起啃，什么一起霸占浴室一个钟头还不出来。这种事，有什么的，阿英早都已经习以为常了，才不会轻易狗带。  
其实阿北缺觉得很，睡得少了隔天就要犯迷糊。晚上阿龙让他别跟着，他偏不肯，他喜欢看阿龙炒菜喜欢得要死。  
不过他也有抱怨，怨阿龙做菜太好吃，才一个月，他就觉得肚子肉眼可见地变软了。  
“哥哥，再这样下去我就钻不进车底啦。”  
阿龙捏了捏他的屁股，好像是要比之前肉一些，心下觉得挺满意。  
晚上阿北陪他出摊，他白天就跟着阿北去车行，坐一边看他撅着屁股吭哧吭哧修车，怎么看都漂亮，怎么看都合适。  
现在阿龙很爱他的破摩托了，阿北坐身后抱着他，软软的肚子贴着他的时候，他那颗总是浮躁的心忽然就定下来了。他开车不快，因为他知道身后这个人对他来说很重要。

只是有时候人不找麻烦，麻烦自会找上门来。  
一辆面包车别停了他们，车上下来七八个面目凶恶的男人，手里抄着家伙，意图很明显。阿龙认出为首的，几个月前他还在六渡桥一片胡混，和这人结过梁子。这几个臭鱼烂虾他根本不放在眼里，怕只怕打起来照顾不到阿北，就让他找机会跑。  
那些流氓手里钢管舞得呼呼生风，还好他们不懂配合，只有出招没有奏效，都被阿龙闪避过去。他趁机抢了一根钢管，接连撂倒好几个。有个孙子第一轮就被他踹飞了，这时候阴恻恻地从背后抄了块砖头摸近，眼看就要拍阿龙脑袋上，那许久没动静的面包车引擎爆发出一声轰鸣，疯了似的朝那下黑手的撞过去。  
嘎吱——  
面包车猛地刹住，那人愣愣地透过前挡风看着驾驶位上的阿北，手脚一软，板砖也拿不住了，直接瘫坐在地上，裤子地下湿了一滩。  
阿龙丢掉钢管，跑过去拉开车门。只见阿北的十根手指还死死扣着方向盘，眼睛直直盯着前方，好像都没注意到他。  
“宝宝？宝宝……”阿龙柔声哄着，虎口张开在他后脖子上揉捏了好久，才感觉到手底下紧绷的肌肉慢慢恢复了柔软。  
阿北如梦初醒般，转过身用力地抱紧了他。他脑袋上还有刚刚急刹车时磕出的红印子，阿龙心疼坏了，搂着人亲了又亲。  
留下这一地哎哟哎哟和吓尿的，行至半道，阿龙停了车。阿北搂着他的手在抖，整个身体都在抖，他感觉得一清二楚的。  
阿龙没说什么，把车开到道旁的荒野里，下车抱着他，一下一下顺着他的背。阿北闻着他衣领里的味道，逐渐从差点杀了人的后怕中缓过神来，哇地哭了。  
阿龙不知道怎么安慰他才对，他的阿北平时怂得要命，今天不知道怎么回事居然这么虎。  
两个人抱了好一会儿，恐惧平复了，开始亲亲摸摸的黏糊起来。阿北两条手臂挂着他的脖子，整个人像一条拉长的猫，阿龙托住他屁股，他两条腿就自觉地盘上来，乖巧本乖了。  
阿龙把头埋进他的脖子里闻他。这是他觉得最稀奇的地方，明明用的都是同一种洗衣皂，衣服穿在他身上就是肥皂味，可是被阿北穿过的衣服，就莫名有股奶里奶气的香味，这会儿他衣服里侧贴肉的部分，全是这股奶味。这气味阿龙也不知怎么形容，就是觉得好闻，香。  
阿北被他舔了几口，脸和脖子都红得很，像猫儿狗儿一样拿头蹭他肩膀，蹭他脖子，蹭他脸。手还从他背心底下摸进去，在阿龙厚实的背肌上摸来摸去，像小猫爪子似的挠在阿龙心上。他捧起阿北的脸蛋亲了一口两口三口，仿佛那嘴上有蜜似的，稀罕死了。  
这一段时间天天粘一块儿，看他这个样子，阿龙就知道他是骚了。  
“宝宝，你的油油呢？”阿龙凑着他耳朵，手上一点儿不客气，直接钻进底裤里揉他屁股蛋。阿北屁股小，他两个手张开兜得是绰绰有余的。阿龙把他屁股往前顶，故意往自己屌上撞，阿北两条腿缠着他，隔着裤子也能清楚感觉出它的粗长。  
野风吹得半人高的杂草徐徐而动，也吹在阿北赤裸的皮肤上，让他的毛孔冒起一个个小疙瘩。  
除了那天和地，谁都不知道这野地里有人正在进行一场原始冲动的肉体交流。  
阿北仰面倒躺在摩托上，背部贴着皮质的坐垫，黑色车身对衬着，让他看上去白得发光。重型摩托体积够宽，他身体单薄，躺着也不显得困难。叉开的两腿之间，阿龙挺着屌，抓住他两只细细的脚腕子，对准入口一路顶到底。  
昨夜才搞过，肠道还没完全闭拢，正好方便行事。阿北嘴里哼哼，既痛苦又欢愉的调子，阿龙一边往里操，边将他的腿拉高，一口一口亲在腿肚子上。他腿毛虽多且长，倒是绒绒的不扎手。大腿往上就很光滑，常年不见光处又白又嫩，如果不是怕他躺不住摔下车，阿龙一定要全都留下印子才作数。  
平时在家想到隔墙有耳，阿北多少有点放不开。这会儿光天化日的，抛却掉一开始对于裸露的不适应和羞耻心，睁眼就是茫茫青天，他的身体在有节奏的抽顶中被一次次打开，阿北一个恍惚，以为他们变成了野马、野狗，狼，还是别的什么，倘若此时此刻有真的野兽经过，也会明白他们这种行为的意义。  
车身有节奏地颠动，让人担忧两个支脚到底能不能撑住。阿北已经被操射了，正是任他予取予求的时候，肠道里软热柔腻，感觉很好。他柔顺的样子让阿龙心动得很，从他的眼睛鼻子一直亲到下巴，“乖，你真好看。”  
看阿北害臊地捂住脸，他就越来劲，亲他喉结：“这里好看。”亲他乳头：“这也好看。”  
“看着哥哥。”  
阿北的眼睛逐渐睁大，四目相对是阿龙漂亮的大眼睛，他看到阿龙长长的睫毛垂下来，同时清楚地感觉到自己的身体内部的肉是怎么和另一个人紧贴又分离。  
阿北被他的频率震得两条腿盘都盘不住，只能无力地朝两边打开，被阿龙一把捞住，扛到肩膀上。这体位他压得更深，汗水从挺直的鼻梁滑落，滴到阿北赤裸的皮肤上。  
阿北出了一身汗，这会儿野风一吹打了个喷嚏。阿龙赶紧给他把衣服一件一件往上套，他像个大娃娃，让抬手抬手，乖得很。  
“哥哥。”阿北扒着他肩膀，看天上的云缓缓流，心里踏实着呢。

最近有个网红，热度悄然走高。在那段不太清晰的视频里，身着黑色背心的年轻小哥神情专注，左手掂个锅子轻轻松松。最会搞事的网络媒体，纷纷给他贴上了“颜值吊打XX鲜肉”的标签。更多人慕名而来，不是为了宵夜，倒是为了亲眼见见这位素人到底有没有视频里那么帅。  
甚至有自媒体找上门来，问他有没有兴趣混演艺圈。现成的利益，那么多令人心动的好处放在眼前，都被阿龙拒了。  
他知道自己能力的极限在哪里，那些太高太虚的不切实际，目标定得太大终会落空。他有他的小目标，那就是过好和阿北的小日子，这就需要他用上一生的智慧了。  
多少大人物都闹不明白的简单道理，阿龙其实早就懂了。


End file.
